Stop Liking Me
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: OlettexTidus TidusxOlette It's been a bad day for tidus. First his gil for a proper bouquet was stolen by Zidane then he beat him up. Poor guy has problems. That's what makes this funny.


**I'm rewatching Harper's Island (the best show ever) so uh... this fic might be messed up. Olette and Tidus is tonights pick! Don't ask me how it works. I don't know anymore i just write the darn fics.**

"This is nice." Olette smiled looking at the red roses in the bouquet I bought for her. Poor girl doesn't know it only cost fifty gil... I couldn't get anything expensive because of stupid ZIDANE stole all my gil.

"I'm glad you like it!" I grinned hoping she wouldn't notice the price tag I forgot to tear off... I'm such an idiot sometimes... Oh well. She has to know I'm an idiot by now. I reached out my hand and pretended to brush it against the paper holding the flowers in place when I was really just grabbing the price tag off. She looked at me for a moment then smirked with innocent eyes.

"I already saw the price. Cheap ass." Damn it. Olette just looked at me blankly and then tilted her chin up like she was some high and mighty bitch when she's normally an angel. Yea I know the bitch in her. Course it drives me insane whenever I find that out.

"Zidane stole all my gil after getting pissy again... but... I love you." I said with my big puppy eyes. She stared me down making me feel the soft chill of death. Spirits whispered in my ears ready to take me. Olette then smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm so proud of myself for turning you straight." She said with a keen look in her eyes as she gave me a sly smile. I took a step back and paled. Sometimes I think it was better with Zidane, but of course I would never tell her this. I still love her and I'd never tell her about how much Zidane and I _worked_.

"I love you." I whispered and then tried to force myself towards her. Olette spun around and started to leave. My head felt fuzzy as I quickly rushed toward the girl. I do this all the time. I think that I want to go back to being homosexual because I begin to wonder if I really love her. At that exact moment, she always chooses to just walk off and leave me.

Then I run after her all over again.

"I like you too." She smiles. My eyes narrowed. I hate irony. I really do, and karma really is a bitch.

"I'm starting to hate you." I growled. Olette laughed and hugged me tightly around the waist. I kissed her down the neck and blew lightly at her ear wanting to talk to her and whisper all my romantic and out landish promises I'll be dying to keep but will forget about in the morning.

Instantly someone wacked me in the back of the head making me fall to the ground as Olette reached out to help me. I looked up slowly to see a pissed off Zidane and a laughing Steiner.

"Kissing right in front of me?! How fucked up can you get, fucking bitch!" Zidane shouted and kicked me in the gut.

"Didn't even see ya." I groaned rubbing my head as I sat up. Stars twirled around my head.

"THAT MAKES IT WORSE!" Zidane cried and turned around and ran. "Come on rusty!" Steiner ran after his boyfriend with a sly smirk. It was obvious they'd be having fun later even though i must have ruined their outing somehow.

"You're such an idiot." Olette sighed and ran her hands through my hair. "But you're my idiot."

I looked up at the girl and pouted lightly wishing I wasn't.

If I wasn't an idiot then I would have been straight to begin with. If I wasn't an idiot then Zidane wouldn't have stolen my 10,000 gil for the RIGHT roses. If I wasn't an idiot then I would have taken french to say something romantic to Olette so she'd never get tired of me. If I wasn't an idiot then I would have thought for hours about everything I would tell her that way she'd think I was perfect.

If only i wasn't such an idiot!!!!!

Damn.

Oh well I'll deal.

Olette kissed me on the forehead and helped me up, then we shared one of our secret smiles. I guess it's not about dealing but about being with her. I can do _that _easy. That's only because i love her... and she only _likes_ me. Damn it.

**Sadly i was being an idiot and mistyping a lot while writing this dang thing. I started typing it during episode 1 of harper and got to 4... dang. **


End file.
